Cora and The Dark Believer
by UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe where I took great liberties with the provided story lines of the show. Nothing is what it seems. All I can ask is that you stick with me and review to your hearts content. The further we progress the rating will change. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The prince was coming of age and soon he would be married off for the good of the kingdom. Although he was aware of his fortune to be raised in such luxury, given the state of his future inheritance and his people he would one day lead. Henry could barely stomach riding through the villages with his grandmother Queen Snow at his side and the inhabitant's conditions. They were a hardworking people and proud but had little to show for it thanks to the former King Leopold's money squandering ways. More often under his control than at any other time in the White Kingdoms history did investments and negotiations fail. He was weak-willed and rarely took risks. And each time Henry traveled throughout their lands the cost had been too great.

He resided in a castle while many lived in mere shanties. They often didn't have access to clean water or enough food. Snow White had been born during their harshest winter and had thrived. She believed that the kingdom would recover. After all she had, hadn't she? They would too if they dared to hope.

Today the freedom of the forest had been a call to great to resist. He filled his lungs to capacity holding in the scent of foliage and releasing it only when the possibility of fainting arose. Flanked on either side by a White guard it was the best he could wish for. How he longed to be free. To use his wit and words to inspire the nation to achieve everything that it was capable of. His people deserved that much of him.

"Your Highness we approach the border of Valencia."

Valencia was everything Henry wanted to maneuver the White Kingdom to become. Their Cora "The Queen with Heart" Mills was a charismatic, intelligent leader who was revered among her people. Never one to back down from a fight and protect what was hers she rarely needed to fight at all. Rising from a miller's daughter to Princess in her early adult years she was only recently widowed in the past spring and now taking on the helm of Queen. Natural causes the whispers said. Such a shame Henry had thought, having met her deceased husband during a celebration not long before his demise. The King of Valencia had been kind but soft spoken. His eyes shone with such joy and light whomever he would speak with.

Prince Henry urged his horse on planning to enjoy the ride into the rolling countryside. Though the two kingdoms were close they enjoyed many differences. His personal favorites involved the food and music. Theirs was a kingdom at peace and joy. He prayed to the God above that one day the White Kingdom would flourish as in days of old to enjoy the same.

"Care for a bit of sport Jefferson?" The prince asked deftly jumping over a fallen log.

"If I win?" Jefferson inquired as always from beneath his helmet but Henry knew a crooked and slightly off smile hidden within.

"If you win I shall declare before all of the guard that you are King of Guards."

"And if you win sir?"

A yell tore through the trees as a young woman nearly collided with the mini-royal convoy. As quickly as she appeared the brown blur of woman and horse was moving out of sight her shouts of panic the only things spurring heir to the White Kingdom into action. Jefferson was at his side and the second guard bringing up the rear as the two men raced onward and quickly gaining. Silently the two men took either side of the spooked horse as the female rider struggled to regain her posture. Somehow her boot had become entrapped.

"Miss, your hand!" Jefferson reached for her but had to retract upon looking up in time to dodge a massive tree crowding the current beeline of the runaway horse.

"Everything will be okay!" Henry shouted keeping steady and getting a strong arm beneath her aiding her onto his steed as carefully as one could in a hide speed horse chase. The owner's horse maintained its trajectory and kept a riding boot firmly in the stirrup as the followers slowed to a halt.

"I don't understand. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I have been riding since I was near old enough to walk!"

"It is okay. I'm just glad I was able to help." Henry stated earnestly as he extended a hand to help the poor woman down. Ebony hair braided neatly, a lovely blue riding jacket with tan breeches and he had forgone his own riding boots to allow her not to have her bare feet on the ground as it was improper.

Shaking his head the voice that ec_hoed _faded to the background. "I didn't catch your name."

"Regina of Valencia." She said with a courtesy, "and what would your name be?"

"Henry."

"That was a daring rescue of a stranger Prince Henry. What brings you to the kingdom?" Regina's brown eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I….."

A cloud of purple smoke appeared nearby as Henry barked the order unsheathing his sword and stepping in front of the woman, "Protect Lady Regina as if she were our own!"

His guards took their fighting stances swords at the ready and hearts beating wildly beneath chainmail and armor. In their time serving under the White flag there hadn't been much excitement yet today's adventure was surely going to rectify that as the purple smoke slowly cleared and revealed none other than the Queen of Valencia herself.

Henry's eyes bulged. His sword was at the throat of another kingdoms Queen. This would surely be viewed as an act of war as he quickly placed it on the ground and knelt with downcast green eyes and his mind racing nearly as fast as his heart.

"Your Highness I …I meant not harm. I only wanted to protect the woman."

"Rise Prince Henry." Cora commanded with an understanding nod and soft tone and she chuckled softly at his puzzled look. "Yes, I know who you are and that you are often a visitor in our markets and festivals. Regina, dear, Rocinante was found near the stream by the Daniel with your boot but no you. I worried something terrible had happened."

"Mother, I can explain, something happened to Rocinante! I know not what but I was mounting up when he took off and I lost control. Prince Henry lent his assistance," Regina stared down at the too large riding boots causing her mother's gaze to follow, "as well as his boots knowing not who it was he was aiding."

"Is this true?" Queen Cora asked peering deeply into his eyes as he nodded.

"It is your highness. Again my deepest apologies…."

"It would seem Prince Henry that it is Valencia who is in your debt. You saved my beautiful Regina, the only reminder of her dearly missed father and were ready to protect her to the last breath."

He could only stare up into her eyes blankly mouth slightly agape as she gave him her best smile. Regina was the princess? "Rise Henry and let's return to the castle. It seems we have some celebrating to do."

"The first time is always a bit rough dear." Cora says lending her arm to the young man who had nearly lost his footing and chuckling once more. As soon as they had appeared in the common room of the castle Regina was sent away to prepare for dinner after graciously thanking Henry and bowing out of the room.

The palace was even more beautiful inside than Henry had ever heard it described. In the foyer there was a huge painting of the royal family. Center-stage was the former King with his wonderfully comforting smile. To his left was the Queen Cora and Princess Regina on his right. The picture seemingly portraying the perfect and perfectly happy royal family of Valencia though it failed to capture the life Princess Regina held in her dark depths. Henry would most certainly enjoy a similar painting at home; perhaps he could speak to a local artist in exchange for extra rations and a small amount of gold. His mother refused to leave her bedchambers and had nary spoken a word since his father had disappeared out of thin air when he had been just a boy. Maybe his luck was about to change.

Servants came to fit him in the finest leathers and silk money could buy a sure show of a kingdom well off. When the knock came they filed out wordlessly allowing the Queen to enter and coo over the freshly shaven Prince.

"Now that is a Prince!" she said holding his hands at arm's length and admiring his clothing. "I've already sent word to your Grandmother, your family knows you are safe and will be here by tomorrow Eve."

"Tomorrow Eve?"

"In exchange for your heroism I am investing in the White Kingdom."

Henry felt tears spring to his eyes as he swallowed them back. Gratefulness welled up in his breast as he knelt before the Queen. "It is what good people do Queen Cora. I did not do it for personal gain."

"Be that as it may my daughter is everything to me. What you did cannot be repaid. This is only the beginning for our two kingdoms."

Again he felt joy in his heart. Even the possibility of hope, his grandmother had said time and again, was a very powerful thing. "I want nothing but for my peoples payments at the hands of my great grandfather to be finished. Teach me your ways so that I may return to them and bring with me the tide of change."

"You shall do more than that dear boy."


	2. Through the Woods

**Thank you for reading, as always, but I am in a bit of a situation. I am in SERIOUS need of a fellow Oncer to bounce this elements of this story off of but I enter the No turning back now zone. Feedback is always encouraged and I look forward to seeing what you like, don't like, think will happen or hope for. **

** x Lithiumgirl**

Throughout the evening the trio of Queen, Prince and Princess chatted lively. Dinner was the most succulent roast swan Henry had ever partaken in. Everything absolutely exploded with flavors so rich that Henry found himself closing his eyes and attempting to not make sounds of pleasure. Cora chuckled at the sights and Regina's eyes twinkled. Embarrassed the prince dabbed at his mouth in the most gentlemanly of ways and blushed vigorously.

"Forgive my manners. I can never get enough of your cuisine."

"It is quiet alright dear Prince. There shall be more where that came from for our guest of honor." Cora said to which her raven haired daughter nodded in agreement. "It is a favorite of Regina's as well."

"You have impeccable taste" Henry noted

"Now I'm afraid there is some business I must attend to in order to be ready in time for your family's arrival. Regina, please show Prince Henry to his quarters and let Boyd know he is to treat Henry as he would you or myself. Anything that he requires is to be provided, no exceptions."

"Yes Mother."

Henry rose from his seat to help the Queen away from the table as she smiled from ear to ear. Both of them laughed as they bowed to each other and she held his forearm firmly biding him goodbye and goodnight. Once Regina and he had enjoyed their fill he repeated the action with her as she nodded politely before leading him to the royal wing. A man whom she introduced as Boyd opened a room.

A brilliant fire was roaring as Boyd turned down the bed. He opened the dresser to reveal evening attire befitting a Prince and several outfits for days to come. There was a desk with quill, paper and ink neatly arranged. He couldn't see the view out of his window just yet as Regina remained.

"Is everything to your liking?"

"Very much so we didn't get to talk about your incident. Are you still shaken up?" He asked as tea was poured.

"Embarrassed, I still haven't the slightest idea what spooked Riconante. We've grown up together and when I'm riding it is almost as if we are one."

"Nonsense you should get back horses as soon as possible." Henry beamed

"Mother would be most upset. I don't have a lesson tomorrow."

"Perhaps if we have time then?"

Regina's smile lit up her whole face. "I would like that very much Henry. If you need anything at all find myself or Boyd."

As she sipped the last of her tea she curtsied and paused at the door, "Breakfast will be ready shortly after daybreak. I'll have the servants run you a hot bath and make sure you are prepared. A gentleman never misses breakfast."

With that Lady Regina of Valencia disappeared behind the heavy wooden door. Henry was left with his whirlwind thoughts and the night. Outside the moon shone down on the forest illuminating treetops and sparse areas of the ground below. He could make out the glint of armor where guards were posted as well as torches around the perimeter. There was no way to thank his lucky stars enough. Removing himself from the window he took a seat at the desk and set about his task.

Cora was an intelligent woman and it was best not to waste her time. She was kind near-worshiped among her peoples. Very few had ever attempted to harm Valencia directly though it was but a small area. Her army was feared not for advanced weaponry or techniques, of which both were possessed, but the Queen herself had powerful magic. The value of human life was too great and though they were small in number they were fierce and unafraid for their Queen had charmed their battle armor. For every action and strength behind a blow would come back on the attacker tenfold. Something the Enchanted Forest had never seen the likes of and Cora had spent years perfecting.

No, surely that would be a sign that he wished to repay her kindness in hosting the White Kingdom with an act of aggression and that simply would not do. Fingers found their way through his thick brown hair as he stared blankly at the parcel of paper. This would not a king make. How could he lead them to greatness if he couldn't even come up with a single thing to speak to Queen Cora about to start the process? Sipping his tea aggressively he sighed. What did the White Kingdom have to offer in exchange for her services? Would anything be enough?

_Everyone wants a magical solution for their problem but everyone refuses to believe in magic. _Or so Jefferson had said in private one day after accompanying Henry on a long walk around the castle. Tonight he would have to rest and pray to all that was holy that come morning his grandfather's courage would find him as well the hope that was still alight in his grandmother's eyes. If they had proven anything over the course of their marriage it was that together, they were unstoppable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your Majesties may I present to you Queen Snow White, King James and Lady Emma of the White Kingdom." The Royal Crier declared as Cora gave Henry a reassuring squeeze of the hand. His complete shock at the mention of his mother had left him open-mouthed as his family entered the common room. Her blonde curls cascaded beautifully around her as unblinking eyes shone brilliantly as he ran to her. It took everything in him not to break down. Princess Emma had not been outside of the castle since his father had left them. It mattered not that she was being carried on a brilliant bed by their kingdoms knights. She was here in Valencia with him.

He swept back a stray lock that had come out of her flower-woven hairpiece and kissed her cheek before moving away to his grandparent's side.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I give you Queen Cora and Princess Regina Mills of Valencia."

The elder royals proceeded with quaint hugs and air kisses but as they greeted Regina she was pulled into warm hugs.

"We are so glad you are safe. When we got word that there had been a near-accident well, we were just worried sick!" Snow said her eyes drinking in the young girl's refined beauty as Charming nodded his greying head in consent.

"It would seem fate intervened very nicely." Cora purred and led them to the dining hall. "I do hope you brought your appetites. We'll be having a brief meal now to tide us over until dinner."

****SOME TIME LATER****

"I would like to propose a toast to Henry for saving the one thing that is most precious to my heart, my daughter, Regina." Cora said tears shining as Regina flushed lightly and nodded her head as the dinner party

"To Henry!" Snow and Charming said clicking glasses politely with everyone at the royal table.

"I want to thank you Queen Cora for having us here today as well as for everything you provided for Henry. We have always admired Valencia's artistry and industry. Prince Henry certainly thinks the White Kingdom could take a few notes on cuisine." Snow teased, shooting her grandson a wink as Regina and Cora shared a laugh.

"You are very welcome Snow and please, call me Cora, I'm a friend. As a reward for saving the heir to the Mills throne I am opening the purse strings to wipe away what is left of the White debt."

King James dropped his silverware and Cora eyed him but continued, "As for the cuisine I can assure you Prince Henry that you will never want for a Valencia dish ever again. I, Cora Mills, daughter of a miller, widower, mother and Queen, would like to seek your hand in marriage as a reward for saving my daughter. This arrangement will unite our people and allow the White Kingdom to move forward in almost every way it has desired for so long."

All eyes had turned toward Henry and registered the shock on his handsome features. His eyes moved from the Queen of Valencia to his mothers and lastly his grandparents. Neither his mind nor his mouth seemed to be sure what the proper way to respond involved.

Cora placed a hand over his warmly, "You needn't respond immediately. The debt that has haunted your kingdom will be abolished as a gesture of good faith between the two kingdoms and does not factor into seeking your hand."

Snow White had begun to near-weep into James shoulder. Gasps had spread down the table from the other royal families but not a soul dared to whisper. They lie in wait anxiously awaiting any sign from the neighboring kingdom.

Drying her eyes Snow White straightened herself before rising, having exchanged a glance with Charming who followed suite. "On behalf of the White Kingdom, we accept your proposal."

Henry dared not speak, neither to confirm nor deny his position.

Cora smiled broadly and her cheeks flushed as her hands clasped together with her daughters.

Xxxxxxxxx Dark Believer xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool, crisp air was hardly felt through his newly attained attire as Henry roamed the sprawling gardens. It was a rare moment that he should be awash with worry and doubts but after tonight's events sleep seemed to elude him. Most of the guests were settled in for the night and he had bid his family a restful night. Everything he had dreamt of accomplishing had been achieved. What a difference a moon rise and fall had made. He had not the words to express it properly.

Kneeling in front of the royal bench he took a slow, steady breathe. Much of Valencia was asleep as he looked upon them. Some cottages twinkled but for the most part silence had rolled into the land. Crickets sang their song to the night. The stars in the sky twinkled and exchanged their secrets of the universe. In a months' time these too would be his people. He would belong to them and they to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Cora asked as Henry rose, lightly taking her hand and sitting her on the bench. Her warm smile displayed in the brilliance of the moon. "Valencia never ceases to amaze me with its beauty."

Her arms spread wide as her smile. The small sigh that escaped her did not go unnoticed.

"My Queen?" he inquired

"Cora, please dear." She pat his forearm with genuine affection. "I thought perhaps we should talk. Much has taken place in just two days' time. It only now occurred to me that no one has inquired how you felt."

"Tremendously blessed but also, I fear, worried if I am to be honest. Literally everything I have ever dreamt of has or will come to fruition. It is not I who saved the White Kingdom…it was Regina."

She regarded him quietly, "Does this displease you Henry?"

"Not in the least. It is only how does one repay such an act?"

Her fingers intertwined with his as her other hand stroked a thumb across his cheek. "My dear, sweet boy, thanks to your bravery today we celebrated a life not a tragedy. I did not have to lose the one precious remnant of Regina's father. Your grandparents are people to be admired and though I know not how you feel about True Love, I do hope that you will come to care for me as I hope to care for you. I don't expect you to love me but know this, there is nothing that I would not be willing to do to make sure my King is a happy one."

The heat from his blush warmed her fingertips and he could only find it in his power to dip his head rather than risk a shaky voice. By Henry's estimate they had only a short time to wait before the first rays of light would fall upon kingdom and castle. Tonight was the first night in the beginning of the rest of his life.

The weight of it was crushing.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"King Charming moved in for the attack as grandson and grandfather met each other tit for tat in front of a small gathering of guards. Long ago they had learned the betraying moves of a jab, dodge or look the other had when they were about to make a particular move. The men hooted and hollered around them, ale over spilling drinking steins as they watched in awe of the smooth movements. Charming's attack went high when Henry deftly rolled and put a boot to his grandfather's knee effectively taking him down minus the brutality. Somewhere in the crowd there was a groan but Valencia cheered for the prowess of their future king./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Henry aided his grandfather up as they traded knowing smiles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am going to miss this." Henry said as they began to leave the training area./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Charming stretched the kinks out of his shoulders and back shooting him a smile, "It is only a day's journey at best. You know your Grandmother wouldn't dare be apart from her only grandchild for long."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They were met at the entrance to the armory quarters with fresh ale and a hot plate. Restfulness and worry weighed heavily on the soon-to-be youngest King in the history of Valencia. Both men ate heartily. Henry chuckled at the sound of approval from his Grandfather and wore a bemused smile when the elder closed his eyes. As a child he had learned this was the ultimate sign of approval. It was the little moments of familiarity that soothed the boy still in him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The two constants he knew his entire life were about to help him usher in the start of his own life. Something not of his creation nor will but destiny Snow White had told him. He would be happy in Valencia, of that there was little doubt, but it wasn't his home. On the other hand, his mind could not be acclimated to the thought of being a married man, with a step-daughter his own age to boot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Regina had done everything in her power to make him feel welcome and teaching him the finer details of her country's customs. She was nothing short of passionate about her land. Unlike so many royals of their age she was the least dull he had ever encountered. They spent hours discussing ideologies, culture, the arts and deftly avoided politics. It was something they were born into and that was enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His grandparents absolutely adored her to no end. They had little doubt that his mother would have as well. There was little doubt that he would strive to always be there for Regina no matter how small the matter seemed. A boy without parents would make it so./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Uniting the Nations/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Great Hall was abundant with life. Heads of every nation, near and far, were arriving and getting settled. The castle was as active as Regina had ever seen it. As to be expected the energy was high as well and following what felt like her hundredth curtsy she snuck off to find her soon-to-be step-father. The closer the wedding had grown they were both swept off to one activity or another. Oh, the life of a young royal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Henry entered his mother's make-shift chamber kneeling before her. Tears fell down his face as he kissed her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mother, I wish you could look upon me now. You were once the hope and representation of all that was right within our Kingdom. So young, the beauty legends are made of but also intelligent, strong-willed and stubborn. The last one Grandma told me." His laugh sounds strangled through the cracked door. Soft sobs barely reach the listening /"You fell in love with someone who broke your heart. He may as well have taken your life. That man robbed me of my loving mother but he also showed me the man I will need to be. Not to be King but to be a husband and father…of some sort, anyway. No matter how hard the road may become I will never, ever leave you or they."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Regina felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she hurried away. She was a girl without her father and him a boy with only a shell of a mother. It was overwhelming as she made her escape down the stairs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He near fell on his rump as a pale hand clutched his forearm and green eyes met with brown. "Listen, for the hearts."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mother?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The blonde was still before him and her hand removed from his arm. His heart raced wildly even with the entrance of his grandparents. Had he imagined it? Snow White placed a kiss on each round cheek of her daughters face as her King kissed his daughters hand. A moment of silence passed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You have served our people proudly Henry." Snow said, pacing around the room. "Every time they eat fresh food, every time they may drink clean water, for every child that may return to school or learn a trade, they owe it to you for that your Grandfather and I have a gift."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She cued her husband spurring him to reach into the satchel draped over his shoulder. "It was Charmings, and now we are giving it to you for your happy, happy day."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Placing the richly dyed red cape with white trim around their grandsons neck the King and Queen smiled warmly. Seeing him in the cape brought back so many memories for the matriarch, from the first time Charming had appeared in it to the time a much younger Henry had snuck into their bedchambers and stood before the floor-length looking glass. The cape had swallowed him whole but he giggled at his reflection. A warm tear trickled down her cheek for the boy she had raised to the man he had become./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In front of thousands Henry awaited his Queen. The cape of King David fit him stunningly and brought many murmurs through the crowd as he took his place shaking hands and politely conversing with some of the gathering crowd. With certainty he could say Valencians were easily the friendliest second only to his home country. Princess Emma lay in the front row beautifully displayed for all. Her presence had been of utmost importance to Cora./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The moment the crowd quieted he saw her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Long live Princess Regina!" Shouted the crier to an eruption of applause and hoots from the gathered crowd, Henry couldn't help but smile at the way she graciously accepted the attention. It took her some time to make her way as she seemed slightly overwhelmed with the commotion. Having not been born to take place in Mothers wedding to Daddy she hadn't much idea what to expect. Even though they were well-loved by the people they ruled over it was extremely disconcerting to have that type of love and praise shouted at her from every which way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But for the sounds of trumpets there was silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We humbly request that all in attendance that are able bow before the Queen, Cora of Valencia, mother to us all."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His brown eyes flickered to the royals who stunningly obliged. Cora was hidden by the blades of huge fans as handmaiden's walked in front of her. Royals and peasants alike gasped as she made way to Henry. One by one as she came closer the handmaidens flitted away revealing the Queen's crimson dress and intricate white lacing until the revel had crept up her body revealing a tasteful bodice depicting her age as well as the detailed handiwork of the royal seamstress. She was stunning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Throughout the sweltering ceremony Cora held his gaze and hand. When he saw the slightest bead of sweat he removed his royal swath and very delicately patted the area. The crowd murmured sounds of approval and she sweetly blushed, kissing his wrist. His heart had been hammering away. Today was it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you, Henry House of White, take this woman to be thy wife? Will you love her, honor her, and keep her in sickness as in health; forsaking all others as long as you shall live?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I, Henry, take thee Cora as my wife. I commit my life to you, encompassing all sorrows and joys, all hardships and triumphs, all experiences that lie ahead. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you. I will be your friend. Where you go so shall I, and where you stay so shall I. Your people will be my people. In sickness as in health may we weather the seasons of life as one." Henry turned to Regina, lightly taking her hand in his. Brown eyes sparkled in surprise as she gently pat tears away. "I will honor you as I do your mother. I will protect you against any and all whom shall seek to soil your good name. And I pray that you shall receive me into your heart as I have received you in mine. Though I may only be your father through marriage, I am here for you, truly and forever."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His Queen breathed deeply before allowing a bright, face splitting smile to encompass her features. br /"And do you Cora, House of Mills, take this man to be thy husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness as in health: forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The young man before her was about to plunge into manhood as he slipped the simple, elegant ring onto her finger. So thoughtful of him to bestow that of his long deceased Great Grandmothers wedding set./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Citizens of Valencia, welcomed guests of the White Kingdom rise as I present you with King Henry and Queen Cora. You may now kiss your bride Your Majesty."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mills and White houses were now one. No longer would injustice and suffering at the hands of a deceased King haunt them. Henry hoped to hell that this kiss signified that he would give everything to see it remain so./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everything he possessed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Delivered/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The freshly crowned King Henry of Valencia stood at the balcony to his bedchambers, overlooking all the glory that he now shared in. Although the festival in their honor was dying to down, a few happily drunk royals and townspeople kept it going, even with the light of day creeping upon /Listen for the hearts! His mind echoed. What did it mean?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"While he wanted to heed the words he would swear his crown he had heard there were bigger problems. Cora had excused herself to be changed but the nervousness in the pit of his stomach had swelled tenfold. Henry found himself unable to rest or remain in one position. Having sought out his grandfather's advice he still felt no surer than he had before. But looking out on the beauty just beyond their walls soothed the beasts inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A hand rested against his shoulder causing him to straighten himself. Before him Cora's assets were hidden by a deep purple robe, tied neatly at the waist, a shy smile gracing her older features./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know with the wedding and merge you and I have not had much time in the way for discussion." She caressed his face much like she had the night of her proposal. "Do not be frightened. We shall take everything as slow as you require."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was something about the lilt in her voice that forced the saliva in his mouth to thicken. The dread that had plagued him every day was here. She embraced him slowly, allowing their bodies to contour one another and placed a kiss to his collar bone before resting her face against his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""May we sleep for tonight?" He inquired as she kissed his shoulder and smiled up at him in what could only be described as relief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We may."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can sleep elsewhere if there are too many memories."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She smiled softly at him with her brown eyes twinkling. "It is unnecessary. This is ours, delivered only hours ago."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Queen motioned for them to sit and was hardly able to suppress her chuckle when her young king left plenty of space between them. His pale skin flushed crimson as he decreased some of the space and looked into the most amused expression. She caressed his hand lightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There is nothing to be ashamed of Henry. When you reflect on tonight I don't wish for you to feel fear or shame. I know what it is that worries you so."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her words were soft and kind as his eyes sprang to meet with hers and his flush remained steady./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You do?" he choked/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Some part of you is worrying that your Queen has not completed mourning. What I admired so much about you was the way you placed others needs before your own. This isn't the first time; you have a history of doing so dating back long before our paths crossed. But know how much it means to me that you too are putting aside your manly desires for your wife."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was he who gently squeezed her hand this time," When you are ready so shall I be and not one moment before."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The King remained awake long after his wife had surrendered to the darkness. His thoughts pulling him in many directions and after the morning light began to fill his bedchambers he quietly dresses and made way to be by his mother's side. Customarily he kissed her cheek and removed her flower crown with practiced ease./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mother, I come before you a king, husband and step-father. The first rays of light are spilling across the lands, people are waking, my people. It is so full of life here." Taking in the room with its subtle hint of freshly cut snow-bells and the vanity which would never be used he placed his head on her chest with silent tears. "When can I stop paying for my father's sins?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongChapter 4: Awaken/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="font-size: 15.12px; line-height: 1.5;"This time the visit could not wait; Henry knocked on his paternal grandfather's door and waited patiently for his Grandfather to make his way downstairs./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Awaiting Henry inside was a cup of tea and cookies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are here about your continuing dreams." Rumpelstiltskin expressed as he tied his black robe tightly around his waist. "I am afraid I have no new answers on the matter."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I married Cora." Henry sipped the tea letting it warm him from the early morning cold. "I know in this life it didn't happen but what about in other lives?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dreams represent the very essence of our subconscious, our fears, and our hopes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I met Daniel, the stable boy. Every time I close my eyes I see my mother falling in love with him and I know his fate. How am I going to bear her pain when I wake after experiencing it firsthand?" Henry stalked him the length of the counter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oh he was so like his mother's. So like Baelfire. "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Stop calling me that! It's Neal here."/span like Neal. Pouring his cup Rumpelstiltskin kept his face still and his eyes unwavering./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The past is set my boy." His brown eyes were regarding him carefully. "It is the future that is unwritten."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Henry slouched slightly, backpack slung over the one shoulder. "My dreams don't take place in the past as it was."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""In this realm perhaps." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The stirring spoon was moving on its own much like the gears in the boys mind. Rumple could sense the puzzle pieces rearranging themselves to more agreeable positions. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are a genius Mr. Gold!" Henry held out his hand, their relationship was a bit...more formal than the one he shared with Prince Charming. They were family still and his words had rattled a thought in the back of his brain. Something he was unable to put together given the current circumstances. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you having those dreams again?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Moments that plagued her were beginning to resurface as soon as her son requested the Protection Amulet. Thankfully Snow White had taught Henry control that she thought had meant he would no longer need the element. The fact that he was inquiring about it put her on edge. She was not fooled by the shuffling of his feet or avoidance of her eyes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is it possible that I could enter other realms?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Brown eyes scanned him worriedly. "What kind of realm?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His not so small hand covered her own. "Nothing bad."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The amulet appeared in his open hand. Relief covered his barely stubble gathering face but she let it pass for now. Until there appeared to be something to worry about she would await his return. He had already come to her, proving his faith. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let me guess," she said nibbling an apple slice, "castles, knights, great battles?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He laughed for her sake, "Saving a Princess. Nothing major."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you up to the task?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes searched her's for something they could not know. Those eyes were the very ones he looked into in Valencia, that was undeniable. Other Regina may never grow to be Henry Mills mother but she sure in the hell deserved a happier ending than the Regina Mills that had. Hopefully this amulet was the beginning of control, balance and, writing of a new story. One filled with happier endings than ending of innocence./p 


End file.
